Just Desserts
by huntersbabe
Summary: Alternative to the episode Hunter on the street. This is my first FF Please review all comments welcome
1. Chapter 1

JUST DESSERTS

This is my version of the episode Hunter On The Street where Phil is back in uniform. This is my first attempt on FF. So please review.

Sam was just entering Sun Hill Station when she spotted Phil coming out in uniform.

"Phil what has happened"? "Why are you in uniform"?

Even though she was no longer with Phil she still cared for him.

"I had a fight with Stuart in the CID office yesterday, he messed up a case I was working on" replied Phil angrily,

Sam listened as Phil told her the whole story of yesterday's events.

"What did Jack do about Stuart"? Asked Sam hoping that Stuart got worse than Phil.

"Absolutely nothing" said Phil as he tried to adjust the collar of his old shirt.

"Bloody Stuart Turner, don't worry Phil I will get him to confess about messing up the case and I will present the evidence to Jack" said Sam caringly.

" You will do that for me Sam" replied Phil and his eyes lit up as he saw Sam smile and at the moment he remembered why he loved her so much.

'Of course I will, we maybe no longer together but you are still my closest friend" said Sam and she gazed into his eyes and suddenly all the feelings she once had for him came flooding back.

"Anyway I better go otherwise Jack will have a fit' said Sam and she could feel Phil eyes burning into her back as she walked away then she turned around.

"By the way Phil you look quite sexy in uniform" said Sam and she winked at him then went into the station.

Phil smiled to himself suddenly he felt this day was going to be ok after all.

Sam was on her way up to the CID office still smiling but her smile faded as she saw Stuart just coming out of the office.

"Morning Sam, have you heard about Phil"? Gloated Stuart.

"I have just seen him, he is really down" replied Sam sadly.

" Serves the bastard right he should learn how to take a joke" and Stuart left as happily as can be.

Sam continued into the office and she went straight to Jack Meadows office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" called Jack and Sam went in.

" Can I have a word Gov"?

" Course Sam what is it"? Asked Jack curiously

"It's about Phil, I can't believe you have put him back in uniform when clearly it was all Stuarts fault" said Sam crossly

"Sorry Sam but Stuart's version of events were more believable, unless I have proof otherwise that it was Stuart who caused the fight then I will reconsider my decision" said Jack firmly.

" OK Gov" said Sam and she left his office.

Phil was having a miserable day on the streets he was going door to door making enquiries about a robbery from a jewellers that had taken place last night. But then he thought about Sam and a smile appeared across his face.

Sam was busy going through a pile of paperwork but she could not concentrate because she was busy thinking about Phil. She knows that she was the one who ended their relationship but now she was regretting it.

"Sam would you like anything to eat"? Asked Stuart

"Yeah sure but is it alright if we go to the café across the road there is something I would like to discuss with you" said Sam.

"Sure I just grab my jacket," replied Stuart and off he went.

Sam quickly placed a voice recorder in her handbag and off she went to meet Stuart who was waiting by the drink cooler.

Sam and Stuart arrived at the café and while Stuart was busy ordering the food Sam carefully placed the voice recorder so it could not been seen. A few minutes later Stuart arrived at the table and Sam cautiously pressed the record button.

"So Stuart tell me how you managed to screw up Phil's case and made Jack put him back in uniform" asked Sam trying not to be too over the top.

"Total classic, I got 2 officers take a photo of Phil having a manicure even though he was actually there to try and uncover some information about the robbery that had taken place there the night before. The manager was about to open up to him but the camera flashed and she saw it was police officers and she got all clammed up. Back in CID Phil was furious that I messed up his investigation and I said to him that is the way it goes if you cannot take a joke about me messing up your case then you seriously need a life then he tried to hit me" laughed Stuart.

Sam was totally fuming inside but she did her very best not to let Stuart know how mad she was.

"You absolute bastard" Sam thought to herself.

"We better get back I have got loads of paperwork to do" suggested Sam

"All the joys of being a DI hey Sam" joked Stuart.

But Sam didn't take any notice she was happy that she managed to get the proof to help Phil.

Meanwhile back on the streets Phil had made an arrest from one of the suspects that was involved in the jewellery robbery and he was on his way back to the station.

Sam went straight into CID and knocked on Jacks door.

"Come in" he said and Sam went in

"Gov I have got a confession out of Stuart for wrecking Phil's case" explained Sam and she played the tape.

"Well done Sam phone Phil and get him in here" said Jack

"Yes Gov" replied Sam and out she went.

Sam was just about to phone Phil when she saw him coming into the station.

"Phil, Jack wants to see you," said Sam and a smile appeared across her face.

"Why what's going on"? Asked Phil looking puzzled.

"You'll see," answered Sam.

They walked into CID and Jack was waiting for them. Then he told Stuart to join them in his office.

"Stuart you said it was all Phil's fault that he tried to hit you but I have got proof here that says otherwise" explained Jack and he played the tape that Sam done.

"YOU BITCH", shouted Stuart and he was about to hit Sam but Phil blocked his way.

"You are a disgrace to this team Stuart I have no choice but fire you as an immediate effect now get out of my office and out of this station" said Jack firmly.

Stuart grabbed his jacket, left the office fuming and Sam made sure he left the building.

"I am very sorry Phil I should have had more faith in you" explained Jack calmly.

"That's ok Gov, thank you for finding the truth", said Phil and he shook Jacks hand

"It was Sam who achieved it, it is her you have to thank" replied Jack and he smiled.

Phil left the CID office and he saw Sam coming up the stairs.

"Jack said it was you who got the confession" said Phil happily.

"I told you I would help you and besides I missed you" replied Sam and she hugged him.

"I still love you Sam there is nobody else I would rather be with" whispered Phil.

"I love you to Phil I was so foolish to leave you please take me back" whispered Sam.

"Of course I will on one condition" added Phil

"What's that"? Asked Sam

"Help me out of this uniform"

And together they laughed arm in arm into the changing rooms and locked the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Desserts

Chapter 2 Stuarts Revenge

Stuart arrived at his one bedroom flat still fuming that he got the sack. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whisky.

He thought about how he was going to get his own back on Sam.

Meanwhile back at the station Phil and Sam were just finishing getting dressed in the changing room.

"You were fantastic," breathed Sam heavily.

"So were you, I love you so much Sam', replied Phil and he gazed into her eyes and their lips locked into a passionate embrace.

Suddenly there was a knock on the changing room door.

"Hurry up some of us have got homes to go to" called PC Will Fletcher who was standing outside with PCs Tony Stamp and Reg Hollis.

The door unlocked and Phil walked out closely followed by Sam.

"You two are on and off more times than a light switch," joked Will.

"Its not what you think" said Sam cheekily.

"Of course not" the PCs cried in unison.

Then they all laughed.

"See you tomorrow boys" called Phil and he took Sam's hand and together they left the station.

Stuart was carefully plotting his revenge.

" I'll get that bitch back," he thought to himself and a sly grin appeared across his face.

He looked at the clock; it was 5pm he knew Sam would be on her way home now.

He grabbed his car keys and left.

Back outside the station Sam and Phil were still all over each other.

"Want to come back to my place", asked Sam

"Stupid question" replied Phil jokingly.

Sam gave Phil a playful slap on the head and they got into her car.

Meanwhile Stuart had arrived at Sam's street. He parked out of sight but he had a good view of her home.

He noticed that her car was not in the driveway so he sat and waited.

A few minutes later he heard a car and he saw Sam and Phil getting out of the car. He saw them kissing as Sam tried to unlock her front door.

Stuart's blood began to boil; there was one thing worse than getting the sack and that was Phil Hunter.

He watched Sam and Phil enter the house and Sam closed the door behind them.

"Would you like a drink or anything gorgeous, called Sam from the kitchen while Phil was in the living room looking through her CD collection.

"A glass of red wine if you got any babe", said Phil and he put a romantic CD on.

Sam came into the living room carrying the glasses of wine.

They cuddled up on the sofa Sam placed her head on Phil's chest and he stroked his fingers through her hair.

Stuart got out of his car and walked over to Sam's house. He peered through the window careful not to be seen. He saw them making love on the carpet.

Stuart was fuming more now and ever.

"Why did he had to be there now I have to rethink my plan", scowled Stuart to himself.

A few minutes later Sam and Phil got dressed.

" Do you fancy a Chinese darling", asked Phil.

"Sure but nothing too spicy ok babe", replied Sam.

"Ok be back in a few minutes," said Phil he grabbed his jacket Sam unlocked the door and kissed Phil goodbye then she locked the door.

Stuart quickly hid by the side of the house so not to be seen. As soon as Phil disappeared from sight Stuart rang the doorbell.

"Don't tell me you forgot your wallet darling called Sam and she unlocked the door and opened it.

"SORRY DARLING WRONG BLOKE"


	3. Chapter 3

Just Desserts

Chapter 3 Fallen Or Pushed

Sam had no time to close the door as Stuart forced his way in.

He shoved Sam so hard that she went flying into the wall.

" I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME", shouted Stuart furiously.

"I'm sor…sor" began Sam but the pain was so intense that she couldn't continue.

"SORRY IS THAT THE WORD YOU LOOKING FOR" screamed Stuart he grabbed Sam's hair and dragged her upstairs.

Sam screamed and screamed with pain as Stuart was hitting her and kicking her.

"Please stop Stuart please, begged Sam through her tears.

But Stuart pretended not to hear instead he just carried on.

Suddenly Sam managed to break free and she ran to the top of the stairs but Stuart followed.

Thump, thump, thump. Then suddenly there was a loud crack from Stuart's neck.

He was at the bottom of the stairs

DEAD


	4. Chapter 4

Just Desserts 

Chapter 4 Sam Arrested

Phil returned back to Sam's with the Chinese.

He was puzzled to find the door unlocked, as he knows that Sam always locks the door if anyone leaves.

As he opened the door he dropped the bag in total shock as he saw the lifeless body of Stuart lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Phil gazed up the stairs and saw Sam trembling at the top.

He rushed up and put his arms around her.

"Sam honey what happened", asked Phil

But Sam could not answer. She just trembled in Phil's strong arms.

Phil got on his mobile and dialled 999.

Then he called the one person would be able to help.

"Gov its Phil I am at Sam's, she is in a right state"

"Why what's happened", asked Jack he could tell by Phil's voice something was very wrong.

"Its Stuart he's dead at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm on my way", replied Jack.

A few minutes later Jack arrived at Sam's.

"Sam, Phil!", called Jack.

"In here Gov", called Phil and Jack made his way to the kitchen.

"Ok what happened", asked Jack.

Phil told him that he went out just for 15 minutes to get a takeaway and when he got back he saw Stuart at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam are you able to tell me what happened", asked Jack.

" I unlocked the door to let Phil out, then I heard the door and I thought it was Phil because I thought he forgot his wallet. I unlocked the door and opened it and before I had time to move out the way Stuart forced his way in and knocked me flying into the hallway wall and he started shouting at me. Then he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me upstairs and began to hit me and kick me", said Sam and she started to cry again.

"Ok Sam I have wrote down what you and Phil had both said, now I have to pass this onto higher authority where they will conduct their own investigations, but I am willing to give a full report about Stuart's behaviour" said Jack.

"Thanks Gov' they both said in unison.

"Now the best thing to do is leave here, Sam put on a clean set of clothes and put the ones you are wearing in a clear bag for DNA testing" said Jack.

Sam went upstairs and got changed.

After Sam left the room Phil put his hands over his face and began to cry.

" This is all my fault if only I stayed then I would have been able to protect her," sobbed Phil.

"You were not to know that Stuart would come over, neither of you did, now you must be strong for Sam she needs you now like never before" said Jack and he placed a hand on Phil's shoulder just as Sam walked back into the kitchen.

"Phil what's wrong" asked Sam as she handed the bag over containing the clothes to Jack.

Phil looked up and he gazed into Sam's eyes and he took hold of her hand.

" I am so sorry sweetheart if only I was here I could have protected you from that bastard" said Phil sadly.

" It is not your fault babe", replied Sam and they hugged each other.

" We better go frensiques will be here in a minute," said Jack and they left.

A week has past now and Sam and Phil were just settling down to watch a film when there was a knock on the door.

Phil went to open it and in walked two officers and a DI who were not from Sun Hill.

"Samantha Nixon I am arresting you for the murder of Stuart Turner.

Sam was put in handcuffs and lead away

" Don't worry darling me and Jack will sort it I promise I love you honey

" I love you too babe" cried Sam then she was put into a car and went.

Phil got straight onto his mobile

"Gov its Phil"

"Phil what's wrong", asked Jack worriedly

" It's Sam…. she's been arrested.


End file.
